Various types of robots operational highly for general purpose which are driven by servomotor, servo valve and the like, provided with a plurality of operating axes working as indicated by a controller are developed currently to a full play for labor lessening and working rationalization. There is, for example, a system disclosed in a Japanese laid-open Pat. No. 58-182707. However, there is left many a problem still with the controlling system, it can hardly be said that a performance of the robot mechanism operational highly for general purpose is given a full play practically, and the controlling system is not serviceable for operating robots. This invention is to provide a controlling system whereby such existing condition will be reformed.
It is necessary to indicate an operating point to a robot for operation, wherefore a method according to teaching, a method according to numerical command, and a method according to both teaching and numerical command are prevailing practically, and this invention is workable on any of these methods.